cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Storm
| birth_place = Sodertalje, Sweden | resides = Stockholm, Sweden | billed = Sodertalje, Sweden | trainer = Carl Engstrom | debut = 2004 }} Robin Engstrom (Born July 7th, 1986) is a Sweedish professional wrestler signed to VALOR Wrestling, where he performs under the stage name Robin Storm, '''where he is the current Valor Deep South Champion. Early life Robin was born in Sodertalje, Sweden on July 7th, 1986 to Swedish Catch Wrestling legend Carl Engstrom. He has one brother, Erik Storm. Robin Storm would begin his Pro Wrestling training at age 5, being trained by his father, Carl Engstrom in the art of Catch Wrestling. At age 10, Storm would begin training in the art of MMA. Professional wrestling career Early Career Robin Storm started his career in the Swedish-based Wrestling organisation, Swedish Pro Wrestling in 2004. Robin Storm would win the SPW Heavyweight Championship in his second match after defeating SPW legend, Bill Heyes. Storm would hold the World Championship for a record breaking 542 days before losing it back to Bill Heyes. Robin Storm would then travel the world, competing in organizations all over the world to honor his craft while winning championships in HCW and GCW. Robin Storm would return to SPW in 2008 as a heel. At SPWs special event, Stockholm Showdown, Storm defeated Bo Ring to become SPW Heavyweight Champion for a second time. After the match, Bill Heyes challenged Storm to a third match up and announced that if he could not win, he would retire. At SPW Remembrance, Storm would go on to defeat Bill Heyes. After the match both competitors showed respect to each other with Bill Heyes announcing Storm as "The future", turning Storm face in the progress. Storm would go on to defend the SPW Heavyweight Championship two more times before losing it to Jan Jorgenson. TXW In early 2009, Storm signed with Total Xtreme Wrestling. In his first match he debuted as a heel and defeated fan favorite Kevin Da Kid to become the first TXW Xtreme Champion. Storm would defend the belt multiple times until facing off with the last TXW Hardcore champion, Mike YZ. At Back Into Your System 2009, Storm would defeat YZ in a brutal match. YZ who had never lost the TXW hardcore championship, was granted another opportunity at the Xtreme Championship at Blood Money. At Blood Money, Storm would go on to lose to YZ. The two would face off once again at Final Testimony 2009. With the winner being crowd either Xtreme or Hardcore champion. Storm would go on to lose the rematch. After a few months off due to injuries, Storm would return and defeat YZ in his return match. After being told to find a Tag Team Partner for a Tag Team Championship match, Souless would pick Robin Storm. Storm and Souless would go on to win the match, turning Storm face for the first time in TXW. The teams run would be short lived however, as Storm injured his shoulder at a house show, forcing Souless to defend the Tag Team Championships by himself against SMASH and Shannon Silveria at TXW'S Death Sentence. At the event, Souless would go on to lose the TXW Tag Team Championship. Ending the Storm and Souless Tag Team. In 2011, Storm would return, once again facing off against Mike YZ for a chance to enter the TXW Elimination Chamber for the TXW World Heavyweight Championship at TXW All Caged Up. Storm would go on to defeat Mike YZ. At All Caged Up, Storm was attacked backstage by Gen Y rendering him unable to compete in the Elimination Chamber. Storm would return at TXW Honor, Glory. Respect 2011 to face off against Gen Y member, Ace Whistler, Storm would go on to defeat Ace Whistler by DQ, after another Gen Y member attacked Storm. At a house TXW house show, Storm would go on to defeat Ace Whistler to become TXW United States Champion. Robin Storm would leave TXW a week later. ICE In 2012, Storm would join ICE. Straight away Storm began feuding with Maxwell Verdi and his protegee Damian Morasko. At ICE's first PPV, Storm would lose to Verdi after Damian Morasko attacked Storm from behind. The week after, Storm would defeat Damian Morasko in a singles match, earning a rematch with Verdi at ICE's Open Warfare for Verdi's ICE International Championship. At Open Warfare, Storm would lose to Verdi in a classic after Damian Morasko once again interfered. NGC On episode 2 of NGC Downfall, Robin Storm, Ryan Giovanni, Devin Surefire and Brent Delivine would stake claim to being the best international wrestler in NGC, representing their respective countries. General Manager Mufftah would then announce the creation of the NGC International Championship, and all 4 wrestlers would be apart of the match to crown the first champion. Robin Storm and Brent Delivine defeated Devin Surefire and Ryan Giovanni in a tag team match on an episode of NGC Downfall before their fatal four way. At Resurgence, Storm would be inches away from becoming NGC International Champion only to have it stolen away by Devin Surefire. General Manager Mufftah would later announce a Ladder Match between Storm and Surefire for NGC's second PPV, No Remorse. At No Remorse, Devin Surefire defeated Robin Storm. Robin Storm would go on to suffer a major back injury after the match. Prompting rumors about retirement. The day after No Remorse, Storm would go on to announce to retirement only to be attacked by Stigma. The week after, Storm demanded a final match against Stigma. At NGC last show, NGC X. Stigma would defeat Robin Storm. RWU While Storm was enjoying his retirement, his little brother, Erik Storm and protegee, Axel Kullberg would start to make a name for themselves as The Swedes. The duo signed with RWU and become the top face Tag Team in RWU. The duo would soon start a feud with the Transcendence Wolves after the Wolves attacked The Swedes after one of their matches. It was soon revealed that the Wolves were working under orders from Storms NGC rival, Devin Surefire. Surefire planned to use The Swedes as a way to drag Storm out of retirement. The week before RWU Influx, Storm would make his return and announce a six man elimination tag match for Influx, The Swedes and Robin Storm Vs The Transcendence Wolves and Devin Surefire. At Influx, Robin Storm and The Swedes would go on to defeat The Transcendence Wolves and Surefire after Storm pinned Surefire. The week after, Surefire attacked Storm, telling him their feud was not done yet. A third match between the two was set for RWU No Remorse, with the loser having to retire. While RWU would close before the PPV happened, Storm would defeat Surefire at a house show. Ending the feud. VALOR Wrestling Robin Storm was announced as a signee of VALOR Wrestling as a participant of the VALOR Championship Circuit. His first round match was on VALOR episode 2 where he defeated Barry Stevens. On VALOR 3, Robin Storm defeated Brandon Young to progress to the semi-finals. On VALOR 4, Storm defeated Matt Walker to progress to the finals. At IGNITE 2017, Robin was unsuccessful in capturing the VALOR World Heavyweight Championship against long-tenured rival Maxwell Verdi. Returning on VALOR 5 with a broken nose, Robin Storm was ensured by Eddie Morales that he'll be fighting for the newly introduced VALOR Deep South Championship against newly debuting Rev Caliber. On Valor 6, Robin Storm defeated Rev Caliber to become the first ever Valor Deep South Champion. On episode 7 of Valor Wrestling, Robin Storm turned heel for the first time since 2009 after cutting a promo showcasing his disillusion about America and the Deep South. The next week Robin Storm began a feud with veteran Brian Mcloud after Mcloud returned and defeated Axel Kullberg. Personal life Robin currently resides in Stockholm, Sweden with his wife. Robin is the older brother of Pro Wrestler, Erik Storm. Despite their ongoing on-screen rivalry, Robin and Verdi are both good friends. With Robin being the godfather to Verdi's dog, Bosco. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Sound of Sweden (Superkick, occasionally with theatrics) ** Tiger Bomb (2004 - 2009) ** Spinning Kick (2008 - 2009) * Signature moves ** Beard of Zeus (Samoan Drop) ** Beard Of Zeus II (Olympic slam) ** Fall From Mount Olympus (Top Rope Samoan Drop) ** Spinning Fireman's Carry Cutter (SKO) ** Fireman's Carry Dropped Into A Knee Lift (2009 - 2009) ** Ankle Lock ** Spinebuster ** Cloverleaf ** Triangle Choke ** Guillotine Hold ** Diving Elbow Drop ** Diving Frog Splash ** Dropkick ** European Uppercut ** Knife-edged Chop ** Multiple Clothesline Variations *** Diving *** Running *** Wrist-lock ** Various Suplexes *** Butterfly *** German *** Half-hatch *** Straight-jacket german *** Exploder *** Backdrop *** Belly to Belly ** Various Catch Wrestling Maneuvers * Wrestlers managed ** Axul Kullberg ** Erik Storm * Nicknames ** The Swedish Storm (2010 - 2013) ** The Prodigy (2009 - 2009) ** Son Of Zeus (2015 - 2015) ** Xtreme Legend (2009 - 2009) * Entrance themes ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GECSAXEchK4 "Left Behind" by Fallible (2016 - Present)] ** "Paul Revere's Midnight Ride" by Four Year Strong (2011 - 2016) ** ”Better Off” by Theory Of A Deadman (2010 - 2011) ** "Priceless" (Remix) by Jim Johnston (2009 - 2010) * Major Rivalries ** Mike YZ (3 W - 2 L) ** Maxwell Verdi ( 0 W - 3 L) ** Devin Surefire ( 1 W - 1 L ) Championships and accomplishments * TXW ** TXW Xtreme Champion (1 time) ** TXW Tag Team Champion (1 time) ** TXW United States Champion (1 time) ** Undefeated For 6 Months. * SPW ** SPW Heavyweight Champion (2 times, longest reigning) * HCW ** HCW Jr Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ** HCW Openweight Tournament Winner ** HCW Openweight Champion (3 times, First) * GWC ** GWC Tag Team Champion ( 1 time) * VALOR Wrestling ** 2017 Championship Circuit Runner Up. ** Valor Deep South Champion (Current, First ever) Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling